


Cliche

by ackervida



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, who says feelings always lead to sex and not vice versa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackervida/pseuds/ackervida
Summary: It's all been done before, honey, but trust me, you'll enjoy the ride.Or a series of inter-connected oneshots featuring the most well-known and well-loved cliches, their smutty outcomes and whatever it is that may blossom in between.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Welcome to the smut train! As mentioned in the summary, this story will feature fictional cliches we're all familiar with and shamelessly love (if you roll your eyes at 'only one bed' or 'amnesia' or 'omg you need my body heat to stay alive' fics, first of all this would be a good time to turn away, and second - um, ok satan). There WILL be some plot and evolution to this though, because I can't function as a writer otherwise xD  
> In terms of updates, hopefully it won't take more than a month at a time, but I started this as a not-too-taxing creative outlet to help me take a breather from uni work (senior year, lots to do, ugly crying). So if by any chance you're familiar with the updating schedule I had for Flames of Nirvana, I just wanna set a disclaimer that I won't be able to stick to something like that for this fic even though the premise is so fun to write and I'm super excited for it!   
> Lastly, if we can suspend disbelief for other things going on in the anime/manga, let us please suspend disbelief for some things in this story too k thanks xD  
> That being said, thanks for dropping by, please enjoy! <3

_**Antidote - or a poison that only sex can cure** _

* * *

She applied the last bit of shimmery gloss to her lips, gazing at her reflection in the mirror with a conflicted expression. F/N would vehemently deny finding any semblance of enjoyment in the periodic receptions the Scouts attended in their never ending pursuit of funds, and yet those closest to her knew that was a lie. The Special Ops officer did appreciate the rare instances where she could pretend to be a civilian for one night, quietly reveling in the opportunity to wear an actual dress for once and skip the gruesome training as well as the heavy word that haunted most of her waking hours – expedition, expedition, _expedition_.

Not tonight, though.

As soon as Erwin revealed the specifics of the winter solstice reception they would be attending, the 22 year old had felt a knot forming in her stomach. Friedrich Wagner, their host for the night, was one of their most generous suppliers – not only in hard cash, but necessities as well, which were largely appreciated among the unpretentious Scouts. The fairly old businessman seemed to have a soft spot for those whom he deemed as children, and since the freshly 40 year old Commander was the oldest member of their military branch, they were indeed perfect candidates. Uninspired, pitying remarks about how they were wasting their youth could join their slightly miffed egos in the bin – pathetic display of charity or not, they were getting funds. That was what mattered, so when Wagner invited the most prominent Scouting Legion figures to his gala, no one even thought of saying no.

Except F/N, initially. The nobleman’s convenient sympathy towards children had also translated into him spoiling his only son rotten, and her hunch was that it also had to do with Lady Wagner’s untimely death a decade ago. Perhaps the reception was also a way for the businessman to cope with the grimy anniversary, but F/N couldn’t exactly be certain – what she _was_ sure of, though, was that Peter Wagner was one of the frightening specimens of humanity that believed they were entitled to everything they wanted.

The young woman was not exactly what she herself would call a catch, not for a silk-clad, prissy lord, at least. She grew up on the outskirts of Wall Rose, born to military parents who left her in an abusive uncle’s care for all of her childhood whilst they ventured beyond the Walls; F/N, unlike most other Scouts, couldn’t boast about a humanitarian calling that made her join the Corps. In her childlike naivety, she’d believed the army to be a place of refuge, away from hurtful words and heavy hands. The Scouting Legion, she’d thought, was not much else but a code word for the most awaited reunion of her life – if she became a part of it, then she’d never be abandoned again.

That was all subconscious, of course. Aloud, F/N had deluded herself into thinking she was proudly following in her parents’ footsteps, doing her part for the victory of humanity – a whole load of starry-eyed bullshit talk that, nowadays, she couldn’t believe her training instructors hadn’t beaten out of her. It had taken her joining the Corps to jolt her awake.

It had taken attending the funeral pyre of her decimated parents, just as the wings of freedom lay on her shoulders for the first time.

In retrospect, F/N now knew that the mere fact their bodies had been recovered was a privilege. At the time, however, her entire world collapsed; it was the first time she was forced to take a hard look at reality, way beyond her own struggles, needs and desires. She saw the tears, the blood, the powerlessness of it all, and her entire being shook with the same kind of revolt that had kept her family on the battlefield instead of by her side.

F/N had graduated the 20th in her promotion, uninterested in ranking systems or in being particularly proficient as a trainee.

Within a year of being in the Corps, she had 30 kills and 10 assists to her resume.

Within the next, she caught the eye of Captain Levi and was the first to be picked out for the Special Operations Squad. At first, she’d believed that choice to be a disgusting display of favoritism, a result of the long lasting reputation her parents had built for themselves. Her mother, who’d spent her final five years of life being a highly respected Section Commander, had been Erwin Smith’s first squad leader. Her dad, while never rising in rank out of personal choice, had been a father figure to many. F/N’s last name was far from being unknown, and although she hadn’t dreamed of being given special treatment even in her most childish moments, the subtle ways she was coddled in the Corps never ceased to infuriate her. The young officer was never quite able to forgive herself for her silly, infantile persona, and she continuously resented everyone who failed to knock that idiotic behavior out of her before it was too late. Being considered everyone’s baby, who was _‘so strong and promising’_ despite the unearthly pain of silently choking through her sobs upon being met with the pitiful bits of flesh that were left of her parents, sickened her. She deserved none of that, and she wanted none of it.

As such, she’d flatly refused Captain Levi’s request for her to be transferred to his squad. However, F/N had yet to learn who exactly the man was. He was the only person in the Survey Corps who never babied her, not once, not even in the most inconspicuous way. Her refusal had been met with a simple, indifferent inquiry as to why, and followed by the Captain challenging her to a spar in order to prove just how wrong her assumptions were. She still remembered that day – how could she forget? He’d beaten her within an inch of her life. The mercilessness of that encounter had prompted many shaken heads and whispered disapprovals, yet it was one of F/N’s fondest memories. For the first time, she’d felt seen for who she really was, and the young woman never looked back since. All criticism was earned, all praise was tightly cherished, and she was finally able to let go of some of her guilt. If Levi said she was an asset, then it meant she really _had_ improved. That little detail had done wonders for her progress, and it showed on the battlefield – she was the youngest recorded soldier in the Corps to have a kill count over 50. F/N was stingy with praises when it came to herself, even stingier than her superior, but _that_ she was willing to be proud of.

None of these things, however, served to explain why in the seven hells a nobleman’s son had such a revolting interest in her. To her knowledge, only Petra, her colleague, roommate and self-proclaimed older sister was aware of this issue; it had occurred at another similar event, where F/N had entertained Peter Wagner’s desire for conversation because she knew who his father was. The already peculiar discussion had soon turned into unsolicited physical contact, disgusting allusions to some kind of shared future, and F/N had no clue what else would have happened if Oluo hadn’t clumsily spilled wine on her, effectively cutting the interaction short. The feeling of being powerless, unable to pry his hands off her waist and smack the slimy, lustful expression off his face reminded her too much of the trauma inflicted by her uncle. It was enough to make her nauseous and highly unwilling to go through it again. To make matters worse, she’d received letters from him – _many_ of them, too many to hide, which was how Petra had found out – but it was easy to blame her lack of replies on the Scouts’ difficult schedules. Dealing with him again in person, though? F/N shivered just thinking about it, but what was she to do? Crawl into the Commander’s office like the glorified toddler most people considered her to be and beg to stay at the base?

“You look lovely.”

F/N jolted slightly, having forgotten that Petra was in the room, dolling herself up as well. She did her best to wipe at least some of the consternated expression off her face in order to offer a proper smile. “Thanks. So do you. Red suits you.”

Indeed, the older girl was the striking definition of adorable in her little red dress, white earrings and the thin, delicate headband holding her braided hair in place. She was likely going to freeze in that attire until they reached their destination, but then again so was F/N – they didn’t exactly get to choose what they wore. Erwin knew his comrades very well. Getting Levi, Hange, Mike and the members of their respective squads to go out of their way and pamper themselves in the way that was expected in a noble setting, was just asking for a headache. As such, the Commander took it upon himself to acquire their outfits for formal events, and F/N had a hunch it suited him just fine, because it also meant no one ended up going over the budget. Her own flowing, baby blue ball gown, while being eye-catching and delicate, had definitely not crippled the Scouts’ treasury.

“You also look a little bit constipated,” the redhead added, deceivingly chipper.

F/N sighed. Petra berated Oluo day and night for his cheap attempts at imitating their Captain, but she seemed to spend too much time around him as well. Truthfully, they all were – for all of his high standards and peculiar habits, Levi’s calm, steady leadership had an addictive margin to it. Maybe they had been flying aimlessly with the wind for too long, or perhaps they were troubled children in need of someone who made them feel safe. F/N didn’t know the exact reasons behind it, but the deadly, esteemed officers of the Special Operations Squad were really just baby ducklings following their clean freak mama.

“You really should talk to the Commander about this,” Petra crossed her arms, seemingly unwilling to take her friend’s silence as a cue to drop the subject. “Or at least tell Captain Levi.”

“I’m probably just making a big fuss about nothing, Petra,” she brushed her off, stiffly layering the flimsy coat Erwin had provided on top of her festive attire. “Besides, the Commander already went through the trouble of making preparations that include my presence there. Dropping out would be a waste of funds, on top of being rude to Lord Wagner.”

“I’m not telling you not to go,” the other officer puffed her cheeks, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She was definitely the mother friend of their group, and F/N’s pathological disdain for requiring the tiniest amount of help never ceased to get on Petra’s last nerve. “I’m just telling you to let _someone_ know, in case things _do_ go south. It’s not like you can punch a nobleman’s son in the face.”

F/N was well aware of that. It was why she was so apprehensive in the first place.

“Well, I let _you_ know,” was the witty retort, immediately followed by the puppy eyes Petra could never seem to resist. Her teammates all loved teasing her about being a year or two younger than them, but in moments like these, she was willing to take advantage of her baby status. “I can always count on you, Petra, can’t I?”

The petite soldier was visibly struggling, and F/N had to bite back a grin when she just settled for a half-hearted glare.

“You know, it gets tough being the only one who knows what a manipulative bitch you are.”

The younger woman snickered, knowing it was just banter. Well, mostly. “If my secret is ever out, so is your potty mouth.”

Petra laughed, lightly smacking her shoulder. “No one would believe you.”

“True. But they might believe that you cry in your sleep sometimes because you get nightmares about forgetting your cleaning duties.”

“Y-You wouldn’t!”

* * *

No one was a fan of the awkward, last minute preparations right before departure – Hange, as usual, was the most bored out of everyone else, prancing around in her green suit like a hyperactive puppy. Granted, some of that could be attributed to the cold – they seldom got snow, but it had been snowing nonstop for the past week and it showed in the thick, slippery white coat that covered the ground.

Their carriages were still being prepared for the long road ahead, and F/N quietly grumbled to herself that it may have been an inspired idea to make that information known before they all gathered in the courtyard. The sun had already set, providing little alleviation to the freezing weather and leaving them to depend on the poor illumination provided by the outdoor gas lamps. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around her torso, barely registering the various chitchat echoing around her. Normally, F/N would have been more than happy to distract herself from the uncomfortable, chilly wetness permeating her dainty shoes, but she was nervous enough to actually try to pay attention to Erwin’s basic instructions about how to meet and greet the nobles. She hated nothing more than having to admit it, but her anxieties about Wagner’s son had her frazzled enough to become concerned about possibly committing a courtesy faux-pas.

_‘Everyone is a Lady or a Lord unless otherwise stated. You bow lower than they do. You don’t refuse a drink, even if it tastes like yesterday’s latrine water. Most of all, you don’t refuse to dance.’_

It was disgusting, really, how a snotty-nosed twenty year old that she could theoretically castrate with a single kick had such an impact on her, just because his social status permitted it.

“Fucking finally,” someone muttered next to her, and F/N snapped out of her daze to glance at Eld’s towering profile. Unlike Gunther and Oluo, he didn’t try to seem like he was above being affected by the cold, especially since their sharp suits couldn’t compare to the winter uniforms in terms of heat retention. His teeth were clattering in a manner very similar to hers, but his blue eyes held a hopeful spark as he followed the three carriages tardily making their appearance.

F/N sighed in relief, gratefully leaning into her teammate’s side when he kindly reached out to rub some heat into her arm.

“You okay, ladybug?” Eld questioned her, using the nickname he’d personally assigned her after a mishap involving her clumsily handling a bottle of ink while wearing a red blouse. To her horror, the nickname had stuck with every member of the squad except the Captain. “You’re quieter than usual.”

She hummed noncommittally, allowing him to lead her to their assigned carriage and rolling her eyes when she heard the other two males of their team trying to boast about being unaffected by the cold. If she squinted, F/N could see Gunther’s lips turning purple. “I’m alright. Just hoping Oluo doesn’t spill wine on me this time,” she deflected with a coy smirk, her shoulders shaking with quiet laughter when her jab produced the exact reaction she was after.

“Oi! That was an accident!” the man in question whipped around to defend himself, ominously careless whilst climbing the slippery steps of the carriage. “You’re better off worrying about those noble pigs- argh!”

Of course he lost his balance and bit his tongue, causing Eld and Gunther to simultaneously roll their eyes and shove him inside. However, F/N would have preferred for him to have done so sooner – silly or not, Oluo wasn’t exactly wrong and it took all of her self-control not to wince. In a split second attempt to distract her from the nerves once again pooling in her stomach, F/N looked around and blinked.

“Aren’t Captain Levi and Petra riding with us?”

Eld, who was two steps below her, stopped to squint in the near darkness. He needn’t have opened his mouth, though, for F/N noticed the two missing members of their team at the same time he did. Off to the corner of the courtyard, they seemed to be discussing something; none of them stood a chance to hear what that something was, though.

“She’s probably offering to clean the stables tomorrow just so he doesn’t assign her to it,” Gunther snickered.

“Or she’s ratting us out for not changing the bed sheets,” grumbled Oluo, his words still slurred from his earlier tongue accident.

F/N whacked the back of their heads. “It’s not Petra’s fault you’re irresponsible. Now sit the fuck down so we can all get in, it’s freezing!”

In part, that was true. However, a gnarly feeling resided in the pit of her stomach, which definitely showed in the way she inquisitively eyed Petra when she finally joined them, yet F/N hoped was not too obvious in the way she involuntarily tensed up when Captain Levi scooted into the small space between herself and Eld. The entirety of the ride was filled with silence, her best friend acting blissfully unaware of the daggers F/N was glaring straight into her face and the uncomfortable sensation of Levi eyeing her profile from time to time failing to make things any more bearable. She tried to gaze at the snowy landscape and calm herself down – she was likely overthinking it. There was nothing Wagner’s son could do to her in a room full of people. Petra had probably approached the Captain for some mundane reason. She wouldn’t mortify her by telling their superior officer that she was scared of some touchy civilian, would she?

Upon finally reaching their destination, F/N allowed herself a sigh. The Wagner winter residence was so far into the countryside that she doubted they’d even be able to make it to a medical facility in time if anything bad were to happen – but nobility seldom concerned themselves with such ideas, she’d learned. Despite the comforting warmth they’d created by huddling together in such a tight space, she was eager to get this over with – all she had to do was wear a smile that was pretty enough to attract anyone but Peter Wagner; and possibly ensure she had her own drink at all times. That was all there was to it, and F/N unconsciously straightened her back with resolve as she prepared to follow her teammates out of the carriage.

Except she felt an authoritative hand resting on her knee, applying just enough pressure to imply she was to stay put.

“You all go ahead, we’ll catch up to you in a minute,” Levi’s silky voice echoed her previous worries, and it was all she could do not to groan out loud. The young officer wasn’t even given the opportunity to properly glare at Petra, for the redhead knew when to turn around and merrily lead the way into the pompous mansion. F/N was left to begrudgingly face her Captain.

Her apprehension aside, this was the first time she actually got to look at him that night. He was prim and proper as always, but with an added touch of finesse – not a single wrinkle marred his black suit, and it was as if he’d calculated every step with the purpose of keeping his dress shoes spotless in the snow. He was only five years her senior, yet his mannerisms were really those of a much older man. F/N could even glimpse a slight change in hairstyle, as if he’d slicked his dark hair back, only allowing a few strands to frame his face.

Now, his face was a different story – she’d seen it indifferent, disgusted, bored, furious even. But she found herself unable to pinpoint the proper adjective to describe the way he was currently looking at her.

“Care to tell me why I had to find out about this from someone else?”

Levi needn’t specify what he meant by ‘this’. She bit her lip, averting her gaze – if someone asked her _why_ exactly she found this so embarrassing, F/N would probably be unable to tell them. And still, her cheeks were burning.

“Because it’s probably nothing, sir.”

He elegantly raised a dark brow. “One hundred sixty five letters in the span of five months is nothing?”

F/N winced – Petra had kindly mentioned _that_ as well, it seemed.

“Holding yourself to a high standard is one thing. Refusing to ask for help when you need it is another, and it’s going to get you killed,” the Captain continued scolding her, his tone leaving no room for argument. F/N had heard different varieties of that particular lecture more times than she could count, and she had half the mind to feel guilty for it; indeed, it was one of the things he constantly chewed her out for, yet she still couldn’t seem to let it go. Unable to meet his gaze, the young woman failed to notice his features softening a notch.

“That being said, I’m not here just to bark out orders, surprising as that may be. Sleazy pigs like that aren’t for you to deal with. I can’t be joined at the hip with you all night long, but if the fucker makes you feel uncomfortable or does something to you, look my way and grab your earlobe like this,” he demonstrated the action, his voice much smoother than before. F/N blinked dumbly at first, having expected anything but a calm, soothing reassurance like this. She realized why she was so skittish about letting him know before – she’d worried that he’d either trivialize her feelings, much like she was internally doing, or make a way bigger deal of them than what was warranted.

Instead, a wave of relief washed over her, her shoulders releasing a tightness she hadn’t even noticed before. This. This was why the Captain had all of them wrapped around his finger – despite his crude exterior, he never failed to convey how much he truly cared for their wellbeing.

“Thank you, sir,” F/N uttered softly, finally meeting his gaze to offer a grateful smile. She wasn’t a naturally chipper person like other members of their team, and while she engaged in the light-hearted banter that was already characteristic for the Special Ops, it was rare for someone to pull a genuine smile out of her. If Levi was aware of this, he didn’t let it show – instead, he tapped her forehead in lieu of his usual habit of ruffling her hair, so as to not disturb the intricate bun Petra had taken way too long to make, and his chin suggestively jutted out towards the imposing mansion.

“You usually enjoy these pigsties, right? Don’t let it stop you. I wish I could find something about them to enjoy.”

F/N chuckled quietly, trying not to whine when she had to step back out into the cold. It was no secret that Levi hated receptions with a passion, and a part of her was surprised he still agreed to attend. Nothing seemed to strike his fancy; not the food, not the drink, definitely not the dancing and she didn’t blame him for his dislike of the starry-eyed noblewomen that never failed to flock around him. She was only slightly miffed that the ladies seemed to have a better grasp of physical boundaries than their male counterparts.

Lord Wagner greeted them at the entrance, and F/N bit the inside of her cheek to prevent a guffaw when the old man attempted to initiate a hug with her Captain, only to retract clumsily after the brunet graced him with one sole look. She didn’t have the same benefits, though, so she gracefully accepted the unwanted, awkward, thankfully short-lived embrace.

“Ah, Levi, you snatched the Scouts’ biggest sweethearts, didn’t you? I could mistake your girls for dolls if they weren’t moving and breathing,” the bearded, crinkly-eyed Lord laughed at his own attempt at complimentary humor, kissing F/N’s hand without noticing the split-second glance the two soldiers shared. Another unspoken reason why F/N loved gatherings was because she got to experience this side of her Captain – since his normally unfiltered mouth was temporarily on a leash, Levi was much more likely to communicate his displeasure with whomever he could, by way of eye contact. And she found it hilarious.

“I snatched the best,” was the dry response, to which F/N’s fake smile became a tad more authentic. _‘Both of these ‘dolls’ could sucker punch you, your whole family, your guards and your horses in the balls’_ was what the Captain truly meant, and not even F/N could help swelling up with pride at his remark.

“Indeed,” Lord Wagner diplomatically acquiesced. He was familiar with Captain Levi’s sharp tongue by then. “I suppose that also serves to explain how alluring my son finds you, Officer L/N. Oh, he would kill his old father if he knew me to be speaking of his affections like this, but please spare a moment.”

Levi instantly felt F/N tensing up by his side, and he graced the lord with a subdued, but warning look. Unbeknownst to lower-ranking officers such as F/N, the Scouts weren’t shameless ass-kissers. Funding came at a price, which they were paying by marketing Wagner’s business to the population that sympathized with them; it wasn’t strictly charity, and it suited the lord just fine. That meant the Legion had a say in how its soldiers were treated, and if Erwin had forgotten to make a reminder of that, Levi would happily do so himself. His blood had begun to boil when Petra approached him back at the base, and it was still simmering; he’d be damned to the seven hells if some glorified, pasty rich boy harassed his subordinate, thinking he’d get away with it just because his daddy spared the Scouts some pennies and panties.

“I know your profession seldom allows room for romance, pity as that may be,” Wagner said carefully, brown eyes fixated on Levi’s cautioning stare although he was addressing F/N. “But my son has little understanding of that. I’m afraid his heart was torn by your dismissal of his letters, and he’s been unable to hide his enthusiasm at your attendance tonight. Would you offer him some of your attention?”

The Captain was already opening his mouth, disgusted by the shameless request. Did people have no pride nowadays? He was _seriously_ asking F/N to feign interest in order to spare his son’s pretentious heart?

However, his subordinate beat him to it.

“I’m very flattered, Lord Wagner, truly,” she batted her eyelashes so innocently that Levi had to wonder whether she’d ever pulled stunts like that with him. Had he not been aware of her true stance on the matter, he might have even been convinced. “Lord Peter was extremely kind when we met, and I cannot believe such a refined man took even the slightest interest in someone like me.”

Levi could have snorted. She was spewing enough bullshit to fill a latrine to the brim, but Friedrich seemed to be completely taken by it.

“And that is why I believe it would be unbelievably cruel of me to act on it, regardless of whatever feelings I may have. I could die at any time, and your son deserves someone who can be near him every day, with whom he can build a future, a family. I’m sure you feel the same way, as his father, especially since it’s so obvious how deeply you care for him,” F/N ended her act with a ruefully compassionate expression, and while Levi was close to gagging, Lord Wagner emotionally clasped his hands together.

“You have no idea, my dear,” his voice shook, awakening Levi’s fight or flight response. He’d signed up for ensuring his subordinate’s safety, not for a front seat in the winter solstice moping session. “It was so hard, after my beloved Elena passed… and he wasn’t an easy child, not by any means-“

By the time F/N had thoroughly comforted the old nobleman, ensuring a likely undying sympathy for her on his part, Levi felt ready to down the entirety of the whiskey at his disposal – which, for the night, was unlimited.

“I’m beginning to think you don’t even need my help.”

F/N rolled her eyes with a scowl, a stark contrast to her previously benevolent disposition. This was an aspect of her personality that Levi had been unfamiliar with up until this point, and he took great pride in how well he knew the members of his squad; it was a useful skill to have, objectively, but he’d be a liar to say the knowledge wasn’t fucking with him a bit. How many times had she expressed how daunting it must be for him to be the only squad leader who actively took an interest in keeping the HQ hygienic? How many times had he left her out of stable duty after that, touched by the fact that _someone_ was capable of a bit of understanding?

“It’s not bullshitting my way through conversation that I’m worried about,” F/N grumbled, snapping him out of his thoughts. The band had started playing an upbeat, popular song, so it took Levi a moment to process what she’d said and notice the apprehensive way she was gazing at the wide array of alcoholic beverages. He clicked his tongue, grabbing a glass of rosé wine and placing it in her hold; if he acknowledged the slight surprise on her face at having remembered her beverage of choice, the Captain successfully ignored it.

“See this? Take a good look at it. This is your glass. You refill it yourself and take nothing else. If he or anyone else tries to force another drink on you, you have authorization to tell them it’s going to make you puke on them or something,” he deadpanned. F/N didn’t even have time to react to his dry, yet considerate advice, for two busty women nearly flung her aside in order to get all up in his space.

“Captain Levi, you came! Remember me?”

“I thought I saw you in the carriage! Would you join me for a dance?”

She offered a grateful nod and strolled away, only a little apologetic as she noticed the resigned stare he gave her, which looked more like a cry for help than anything else. Sadly, F/N couldn’t monopolize his attention for the whole evening, although she was certain they both would have preferred it.

Her eyes skimmed the wide expanse of the ballroom. True to its hype, it was lavishly decorated with silver arrangements echoing winter, which matched the crystal hues of the intricate chandeliers. Buffets filled with expensive meals and refreshments lined the edges of the large dance floor, where the officer could already spot enthusiastic pairs, including the ever charming Eld, the less gentlemanly Oluo, as well as Mike and Moblit with their respective dance partners. Gunther seemed to have been sucked into one of Hange’s never-ending monologues along with the rest of the scientist’s squad, and F/N’s self-preservation instincts were too high functioning for her to even think of rescuing her teammate. Erwin, as usual, was the center of the noblemen’s attention, and Petra seemed to have joined Mike’s squad to the side for some quiet conversation.

Upon catching her gaze, however, the redhead excused herself and walked over to where she was, linking their arms together and offering a well-meaning, yet uncertain smile.

“Are you going to kill me?”

F/N exhaled through her nose, taking a sip from her drink. “Of course not. I was actually going to tell you that you were right.”

Petra gasped, taking a step back and placing one hand over her chest and the other over her mouth. The reaction was only half exaggerated, prompting F/N to snort, but she still couldn’t contain the grin that lightened up her features. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Aww, that’s not fair, ladybug! You _never_ tell me I’m right.”

“Will you _please_ stop calling me that?”

“Why?” her teammate giggled. “It’s cute. It suits you.”

F/N snorted, her lips forming a small pout as she glared. Petra merely shrugged, unaffected.

“Nope, still cute, try as you might. Almost reminds me of _someone else_ who’s not as bad and scary as others might think.”

And that was exactly why F/N rarely, if ever admitted Petra was right – she had a habit of subtly rubbing it in people’s faces. That cheerful disposition was extremely misleading.

“I know, I know. In fact, he looked more like a kicked puppy when I left him,” the officer said fondly, resisting the urge to find her Captain in the sea of people – he had an uncanny ability to _know_ when people were talking about him, even from a distance. Petra’s honey colored eyes, however, scanned the room until she saw Levi begrudgingly allowing a woman to drag him to the dance floor, and she giggled behind the back of her hand. If the brunet had any suspicion of the monumental kick his subordinates got when they had the privilege to witness him outside of his element, he’d probably make them run laps until they dropped dead.

“Has the object of your anxiety made an appearance yet?”

F/N made a face. “It’s not like I was excitedly looking for him.”

However, just as her notoriously bad luck would have it, they were both stopped in their tracks by a hand weighing down on F/N’s shoulder. The two girls turned around, only to be greeted by the smiling face of a tall, young man, who wore a sharply tailored suit that was so brightly white he could have been a lamppost. His teeth were equally flashing, to the point where they looked unnatural, and his curly blonde hair was long enough to shadow the brown hues of his eyes. Against her will, F/N sighed.

“I’m late to the party and yet I’m blessed with the sight I was most looking forward to,” Peter Wagner bowed, probably thinking he was being charming. He took to kissing F/N’s hand without her offering it, and gave Petra a nod and a polite smile – prissy language for making his interest known from the start.

Although she was just as fluent in prissy language as her teammate, Petra erased any of F/N’s previous annoyance at her by eagerly shoving her hand in his face, fake smile bright enough to light up the room. “Such an honor, my Lord! I was just telling my friend of my excitement to finally meet you! Would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?”

He visibly faltered for only one moment, after which he seemed to remember he wasn’t dealing with nobility. To both of their chagrin, the young lord boldly pulled F/N into his side and gave Petra what looked like a sickeningly pitying glance. “I hate to refuse, but surely you can understand a man’s impatience? I have been aching to see her again for longer than I can remember, but I can certainly join you sometime later.”

F/N didn’t need to look at Petra to know she wanted to punch those pearly whites out of his mouth just as much as she did. They rarely had direct contact with noblemen’s outward misogyny, since that was unheard of in the military; on top of that, the two young women could boast about having the largest combined reservoir of patience in the entire Scouting Legion.

And yet, Petra’s left eye was twitching and F/N had the strongest urge to sock him in the face. There was a reason why she’d been so averse to this reunion.

She allowed him to pull her away – after all, there was no avoiding it. The least she could do was leave her colleague out of it. He leisurely led her towards one of the many alcoholic stands, and her grip on her glass unconsciously tightened.

“How have you been, my darling?”

_‘I’m not your darling.’_

“Do they even feed you over there? You seem like you’re skin and bones under that dress. Oh – and it’s not even silk. I could buy you something much more befitting. Although I do think you’d be so much more alluring without any of it.”

_‘Maria, Rose, Sina, I call unto you for patience, for if you give me strength, I will kill a man.’_

“I’ve been well,” F/N settled for that, her entire body revolting against the unwanted physical contact. His hand took to playing with the fabric along her ribs, as if they knew each other for years. Not even her teammates, with whom she was closer than anyone else in her entire life, touched her so candidly. The young lord took two glasses of wine off the table, only to reluctantly put one down as she suggestively brought her own to her lips. She hoped he didn’t notice her sigh of relief.

Peter raised his brows. “Really? You’ve been well? Oh. I was expecting something more… distressing,” he rolled the words on his tongue, gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Something that would give a better explanation to why you never thought to reply to my letters.”

F/N’s jaw tensed. Now he was admonishing her?

“The Scouts have a hectic schedule, my Lord.”

“Ah, yes, of course. The Scouts this, the Scouts that,” he chuckled. “Just like Father never tires of saying. Well, what if you left the Scouts? Surely your schedule would be more _permissive_.”

At that, the officer stopped in her tracks to stare at him, hoping that she would find a clue to indicate he was joking. When the lord offered none, she couldn’t help but gawk. “Pardon?”

He shrugged, a boyish smile tugging on his lips. His hand, annoyingly, never left the curve of her waist. “Most people join the military because they’re poor. If you were with me, that would be the last of your concerns. I will be inheriting this mansion, two others, as well as my father’s business,” Peter boasted, leaving F/N stupefied by the fact that he actually thought his words would have an effect on her.

She blinked just a second longer than what was normal, giving herself time to collect her thoughts. “I’m afraid you are mistaken. I did not join the Corps to earn a living. I joined for different reasons,” F/N trailed off, forever unable to lie about her initial reasoning again. “And I stayed to fight. I have never looked back, and I do not plan to.”

The officer could see his expression darkening, but she was well past the point of caring. Perhaps it was the reassurance that her Captain was somewhere in the ballroom, ready to intervene if she asked him to, but F/N couldn’t stand quiet when a spoiled fuck outwardly disrespected her profession. When he took the liberty to place both of their glasses on the table, coming up into her personal space with the intention to dance, F/N stared into his eyes almost challengingly. She didn’t feel powerless, forced to entertain him anymore; the mere knowledge that she _had_ a say changed her demeanor completely.

“You see, that poses a problem,” his breath fanned her ear, whisper nearly drowned out by the progressively louder music. He led her into a slow dance, and she followed stiffly. “I’m not used to not getting what I want.”

She scoffed to herself. She’d gathered as much. “We all have our firsts, my Lord.”

Peter chuckled, his grip on her waist tightening almost painfully. F/N couldn’t tell if he was trying to issue a warning or shamelessly groping her. “I forgot you have no expertise in business. This is lesson number one – there must always be a compromise.”

“That’s provided there is a partnership in the first place, my Lord,” perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to run the faucet of her smart mouth, but F/N’s mind only came to that conclusion after she’d uttered the words.

“The young Lord of an influential family, rejected, ignored and humiliated by a soldier? A Scout, no less? Please,” he scoffed, charming persona essentially vanishing. She finally began to understand where his obsession ebbed from – it was a matter of arrogance. He couldn’t quite seem to grasp that someone whom he perceived to be below him had the nerve to refuse his advances. “I gave you the opportunity to be treated like a lady. However, worst case scenario, you’ll be the talk of the Walls – a whore who maliciously seduced an innocent young Lord in an attempt to get more funds.”

Her eyes were already darting through the room in search for her Captain, but F/N took the opportunity to apply a dash more force to her hand, twisting his wrist just enough to make him yelp in surprised pain. “This is strictly hypothetical, but you’ll be a _hospitalized_ innocent young Lord before I ever sleep with you.”

Instead of pushing her away and crying for daddy like she’d half expected him to, Peter Wagner made her furrow her brows by bursting into laughter. Before the officer could grasp what prompted his unaffected reaction, she felt an uncomfortable pricking at the small of her back, where his uninjured hand resided. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth falling open – had he seriously-?

She couldn’t even finish her train of thought; the effect was instantaneous. Her knees wobbled, and F/N found herself groaning into the man’s chest, unable to find her balance or even see properly. She could tell he was safely tucking the syringe into his back pocket and a string of curses attempted to leave her mouth, yet the young woman only managed an incoherent slur.

“The joys money can buy, sweetheart,” he cooed, continuing to dance although F/N was barely moving. “I had it custom made, mind you. You’re going to feel _everything_ , so you can see exactly what you would have been missing out on. I’m a gentleman after all, I could never leave you unsatisfied. The only cure to this drug is oxytocin, so you might want to start warming up to the idea – you’ll have to produce a fair bit of it, unless you want to be in a lot of pain for the next few days. You _have_ to enjoy it.”

True to what he said, despite being severely disoriented, F/N could still feel what was going on. She felt the change in direction, suggesting they’d stopped their dance and he was now leading her somewhere. Foggy brain or not, the officer knew for a fact that she had zero inkling of a desire to reach wherever that was. A highly unpleasant sensation was pooling in the pit of her stomach, but she gritted her teeth and attempted to ignore it; her eyes opened again, this time desperately trying to focus even though her head was pounding. The people around her resembled little more than blobs of color, and she frantically tried to find the shortest black one, weakly bringing her hand up to her ear.

F/N was offered no way to find out if she’d succeeded. Her vision turned brown. She didn’t pass out, she belatedly realized – the door had just been closed in her face.

* * *

It was a split second glance, instinctual more than anything else. The dance floor had become infuriatingly crowded, making it a royal pain in the ass to keep an eye on his subordinate. Levi had just managed to approach Erwin for the first time that night, briefly informing him on the problem at hand, and the pair was still conversing when he caught it. Naturally, nothing flew past the Commander, so the blond spoke just as an irate curse flew out of Levi’s mouth.

“He definitely drugged her.”

“No shit,” Levi spat, already two strides ahead. Erwin placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, to which the brunet whipped around, eyebrows raised all the way to his scalp. All imposed self-discipline was to fly out the window the second his soldiers were mistreated, and Erwin was well aware of that particular rule. Levi was silently daring him to try and stop him.

“Leave Peter Wagner out of it. I’ll deal with him.”

“Suit yourself,” the Captain bit out. He couldn’t exactly find it in him to care, in that moment, that Erwin was trying to prevent the roaring scandal that would erupt if Levi shoved his dress shoes in the mouth of their sponsor’s offspring. He thundered outside the ballroom and into the mansion’s corridors, kicking doors open until he found what he was looking for.

His subordinate splayed out on a king sized bed, her dress half torn and her fists blindly trying to struggle against the man above her, who was in the middle of removing his shirt when Levi’s foot nearly removed the door from its hinges.

“Oi, cunt.”

The young Lord had no time to even show surprise, for he was hauled off the bed by his curly hair. He screeched, in terror more than pain, as he hit the floor; Levi’s steely eyes didn’t miss the syringe that flew out of his pocket upon impact. “Whatever the fuck you injected her with, you better fucking have an antidote for it.”

“C-C-Captain L-Le-“

“Are you deaf? Antidote. Now.”

“I-I-“

The brunet heard incoming steps, as well as the quiet, pained whimpers behind him, yet he listened intently to the stuttered explanation Peter Wagner offered. At the end of it, Erwin and Friedrich Wagner entered the room and any opportunity the Captain could have taken to disobey his Commander by breaking some ribs for what he’d just heard was squandered. What species of sick fuck did one have to be to devise a drug like that?

“By the Walls, Peter!” the older Lord exclaimed, taking in the sight before him with disbelief. “M-My sincerest apologies, Commander, Captain! I-Is Officer L/N-?”

“As long as it was nothing lethal, our soldiers are stronger than what meets the eye,” Erwin was quick to say, noticing the highly concerning expression on Levi’s face. Anything that came out of his mouth when he looked like that was verbal dynamite, and the Commander wanted to keep the odds in their favor in order to at least gain a financial benefit from this shit show. “This will remain between the people in this room, but I do believe we should relocate to a more private chamber to clarify some things about our relations, as well as discuss compensation for this incident, my Lords. I leave F/N in your care, Levi.”

“Erwin, wait-“

The door closed, and Levi almost gave in to the urge to smack his forehead. What the fuck was he to do? Based on what the lowlife told him, F/N only had two options – wait for her own body to flush out the toxins, which could take anywhere from a few days to a full week of excruciating pain, or…

He heard a soft cry, and took a seat at the edge of the mattress. A whispered curse escaped his lips – Levi had never seen F/N in such a state. The fabric of her garment was ripped at the shoulders, barely covering the bare flesh of her chest, and she was curled up into the mattress, her face hidden by the pillow. She was clutching her midsection with an iron grip, whilst small, pitiful whines occasionally escaped her. It made his heart clench uncomfortably.

“Hey kid, can you hear me? Can you tell I’m here?”

He was ready to pick her up, get straight into the carriage and ride to the nearest town when she didn’t respond, but the small nod that eventually came had him heaving a relieved sigh. “Can you move?”

F/N tried, and it was so obvious that she did, but all she managed to do was lift her head for one second before it fell back into the pillow. Levi finally got a glimpse of her face, noticing how the minimal makeup she wore had smudged all over her skin, mixed with tears of pain or frustration. Or both.

It angered him on a visceral level. Out of all the members of his squad, she was the most hardened, despite being the youngest. She was endlessly hard on herself, unhealthily so even, but also the most perseverant, the least likely to moan and whine about trivial things like most other cadets. She’d twisted and broken bones during expeditions with little more than a wince – Levi was very well aware that, if she was reduced to such a state, she was likely going through literal torture.

“I-I’m sorry,” the muffled sob felt like a punch in the gut. What was she apologizing for? He’d so calmly reassured her that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her, and there they were. Perhaps F/N hadn’t believed the young Lord to be capable of more than spiking a drink, which led to her being caught off-guard, but Levi should have. He mentally kicked himself, and the most inappropriate train of thought took to forming in his brain, against all better judgment.

Could he seriously let her suffer in silence like this for so long?

He knew F/N. She would rather claw her own eyes out than reveal the true reason why she was incapacitated. Erwin’s decision to keep the matter confidential was taken out of consideration for her, not for the pruney noble. Most notably, she would allow a titan to snack on her limbs before she requested a favor such as the one gaining contour in the Captain’s brain, even if it did cross her mind.

Levi gently pulled her up until she was seated in his lap, her head collapsing against his shoulder. He couldn’t remember the last time he allowed himself to be so physically close to someone, and it definitely had not been a subordinate. She hated being coddled like a child and Levi was well aware of that, but deep down, he still couldn’t help viewing most of his soldiers as little brats. F/N was no exception. Attraction had little weight in their profession; never had his eyes wandered, never had he even entertained the idea, but contingence always gave birth to the unthinkable. The way she clutched the material of his suit like it were her lifeline only seemed to solidify that.

“It’s a stupid ass question, but can you think properly?” he flinched as soon as the words left his mouth, but in the Captain’s defense, his experience didn’t cover situations such as this.

Little did he know, F/N _could_ think, very well at that. Thoughts were running through her mind at miles per hour – she was furious, she was humiliated, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs because she’d _never_ experienced such agonizing pain, and she wanted to beg at his feet for him to help her, but the last bit of sanity she retained kept her biting her tongue. She could break down into sobs at the mere thought that she’d have to go through this torment for days to come, but asking her _Captain_ to _sleep with her_? Oh, no.

“…I don’t think I could write up a battle plan, sir,” she managed. Her disorientation had mellowed, while the pain in her abdomen intensified. F/N was thankful for her ability to speak, but _gods_ , it came for a price.

Her dry reply, however, was enough for Levi’s shoulders to relax. At least she was consciously present, although that didn’t make the following words easier to form. The idea kept getting stuck in his throat, spurring his annoyance with his own self – if he had to manually extract a comrade’s shit from their rectum, he’d do it. If he had to swim in a titan’s stomach acid to get someone out, he’d do it. How was this any different? He needed to get a bloody grip; he wasn’t a prudish fifteen year old, for fuck’s sake.

“Listen, smartass,” a light squeeze of her arm suggested the slur was affectionate, if anything. “How we go about this is up to you. I can’t guarantee Hange would be able to make an antidote, and if she did, it’d probably take longer than you’d like. If you want to power through this, take the week off. If you want… help with it, I’ll help you with it. Or I’ll get one of your teammates if that’s what you want.”

F/N’s breath caught in her throat, unsure that she even heard him right. The simplest movement sent daggers into her stomach, yet she made the effort to draw back until she could somewhat face him. The seriousness of his expression sent a strange shiver down her spine – nervousness? Relief?

Excitement?

Whatever it was, her pulse skyrocketed, barely able to contain the complexity of emotions rushing over her. There was the singing choir of joy, chanting odes of gratitude for the offer, because it meant she could finally get a semblance of relief. Conversely, there was the completely stupefied part of her brain that was still trying to put two and two together and internalize the idea that her _Captain_ essentially expressed the availability of his dick.

Oh, Sina. His _dick_. In _her_.

She had to stop thinking, otherwise she was going to have an aneurysm on top of the nails in her torso.

Levi took note of her conflicted stare, and it wasn’t difficult to pinpoint what it was that made her look like a pufferfish. “If your comrades were in this situation, what would you do?”

Rhetorical question. Of course she’d do the same. That did help to put things into perspective, at least enough to help her take a breath. It wasn’t an issue of attraction, or trust – F/N would be a shameless liar to claim he didn’t possess an unconventional, yet highly alluring charm, and she would die on his orders in a heartbeat. Truthfully, there was no one else she felt safer, more at ease around; but smudging the boundary between Captain and subordinate, in such a way nonetheless, was mentally striking. She’d needed some kind of grounding.

Her insides coiled painfully, and the officer fell into his chest with a hiss. The ache came in waves, each harsher than the last, and this specific round left her barely able to breathe while it lasted; F/N didn’t even notice, at first, that the brunet’s hand was rubbing comforting circles into her back, his eyes downcast with bitter sympathy. When she did, though, her heart churned with an unfamiliar sensation, and it was all the encouragement she needed to eye him tearfully, more vulnerable than she’d ever allowed herself to be.

“Captain, please?”

It did something to him – what, exactly, he was unable to tell – because he surprised even himself at how gently he laid her down on her back, settling himself above her. Even more unexpected was the way he brushed away the hair that had fallen from her bun to stick to her face, steely orbs gazing down into her watery hues. Cruel as the world may be, she didn’t deserve any of this.

“Relax,” he coaxed, noticing how she involuntarily tensed at the proximity. It was new and strange to him too, but, he had to admit – not entirely unpleasant. “Forget about rank for a minute. We’re all human at the end of the day… ladybug.”

The loathed nickname was so foreign rolling off his tongue, but he’d hoped it would help soften the edges of their relationship in that moment. Her mouth fell open slightly, and Levi knew he succeeded. The contours of her body no longer felt so rigid. She instinctively licked her lips, and his gaze flitted down to follow the motion; when he looked back up, F/N was staring at him with such unadulterated trust, that Levi stopped walking on eggshells. He dipped down and kissed her.

She hadn’t expected the liquid fire that ensued after such a small act. The young woman couldn’t tell if it was the drug or he was just a really good kisser, but the way he captured her lips sent pleasant tingles down her spine, soothing the blades in her belly. In her desperation to feel more of it, F/N forgot who he was for a second and her hands cupped his jaw to pull him closer. Whatever mortification she may have felt at her bold gesture was quickly erased as he obliged her, his tongue engaging hers in a dance that was much more pleasurable than any ballroom waltz. Levi’s hands ghosted over her sides, and F/N had zero desire to recoil from his touch, unlike Wagner’s. In fact, it had the opposite effect – her supple fingers, which had made their way to his smooth undercut, tangled his hair, while her hips unconsciously swiveled upwards into his pelvis. This time, a bright red flush did stain her cheeks at what she’d done.

All of Levi’s reaction, though, consisted in pulling back just enough to gaze into her eyes, their lips still touching. He ground into her slowly, and it was all she could do to hold in a gasp – the opening of her dress left little fabric to stifle the sensation. “Do you like that?”

F/N wasn’t normally one to stutter, but her Captain’s inquiry left her a sputtering mess. It was so erotic, coming from someone she’d _never_ thought she’d hear saying anything of the sort, in that deep, unmistakably sexual tone no less. Heat pooled in her belly to an embarrassing extent.

“Don’t go being shy now, F/N,” he said, in a manner that felt much more familiar to her. And yet, he carried his addictively euphoric kisses over to her neck, and F/N could swear he smirked into her skin when she shivered. “It’s kind of the point here.”

Indeed, the more attention he bestowed upon her, the more bearable the pain became. She was still hurting, but it was a massive improvement from before. Now, if only she could stop acting like a blushing virgin – F/N had had her fun in the trainee corps, she was anything but. However, there were no terms of comparison between foreplay with clumsy teenagers, and foreplay with Captain Levi.

That being said, she belatedly realized one thing – he’d told her to forget about his rank, hadn’t he? Right there and then, he wasn’t _Captain_ Levi. He was a man like any other. A man who definitely wasn’t immune to his own anatomy, if the hardness she could feel against her thigh, through the material of his immaculate trousers, was any indication. What he’d been trying to convey to her earlier was that this didn’t have to be an awkward, tense affair.

This realization prompted her to look at him with different eyes, once she opened them again. She took in his clouded gaze, which was trying so hard to keep gauging her reactions, to soothe any discomfort that may appear. It softened her expression with a newly found affection – how utterly thoughtful of him. There were layers upon layers of his real, kindhearted nature, and F/N had definitely witnessed some of them, but this was new and touching and… sweet.

“I do,” she breathed in reply to his initial question, her hand traveling up his arm and daring to enjoy the powerful curve of his clothed flesh. As she’d surmised, he let her. “Could you… do it again?”

He’d watched various expressions shifting on her face, but the result that came out of that process was as welcome as it was unexpected. She looked up at him with actual, unhidden desire in her eyes, and whilst it was much preferred to her previous reticence, the brunet had failed to anticipate how it would affect him. It had been so long, after all, since he last slept with someone, and his encounters hadn’t exactly been stellar. He’d never bedded someone he actually had any kind of bond with, his standards on that front being geared more towards hygiene. But the sudden jolt of arousal coursing through his veins at her innocent, yet sensual request posed a problem neither of them had deemed worthy of attention in the beginning.

They were probably going to enjoy this a little _too_ much.

Just as that thought echoed clearly in his mind, his hips rolled against her scantily clothed core, and he dove back into the soft expanse of her neck. F/N arched her back at the contact, deliciously mussing his tresses and closing her eyes shut at the confusing mixture of pain and pleasure she was feeling. She tried to find the best way to dispose of the annoying shirt blocking her access to his skin, but she mewled powerlessly when he sucked on a certain portion of her neck – was it the drug, the years of abstinence, or was it just _him_ that made her feel so ridiculously good?

“Take it off,” the officer muttered with some annoyance, after hopelessly fumbling with his buttons to no end. Levi wasn’t inclined to refuse her, shrugging the garment off and not caring where it landed for once. F/N’s hands eagerly roamed his skin with an approving sigh, and he shuddered when her fingertips brushed over his nipples. Spurred on by his reaction, her lips latched on to the warm flesh of his neck, releasing a soft moan of delight as if she’d gotten a taste of heaven. Ever the overachiever, of course she wouldn’t just lie back and enjoy the ride.

However, the occasional wince she made at the discomfort she was still feeling didn’t sit well with him. He wanted her to find at least some relief before this became too fun, so Levi nudged the remnants of her dress up and over her hips, enjoying the way her breath hitched a little too much. His fingers traced featherlike circles into her inner thigh, teasing almost, and he looked into her wide eyes with contained intensity. “Let’s not lose sight of our objective.”

Using military jargon like _that_ prompted another wave of arousal from her, and this time the brunet could see it with his own eyes – her white underwear was not exactly opaque. F/N didn’t know if his transfixed gaze made her embarrassed or impatient, but his touch was so _close_ to where she needed it that she involuntarily let out a whine.

Levi had never heard those sounds from her before, and a normally repressed part of him peeked out to wonder what other noises she could make. He didn’t make her wait, reaching out to leisurely stroke her folds through the thin fabric and swallowing her moan as he leaned down to kiss her again. Her nails sank into his shoulders, and Levi almost groaned at the feeling of the warm moisture coating his fingers. He pushed the cotton aside to find her nub of nerves, unable to help the approving grunt that escaped him when she moaned into his mouth.

“C-Captain- ahh,” F/N realized a little too late that he’d only relinquished her lips to focus his attention on her exposed breasts, and the stimulation was heavenly. His tongue rolling over her pert nipple, his hand slowly building up a rhythm somewhere lower – it felt so bloody good that she forgot about the lingering pain. Her hips had a mind of their own, following his digits much like she followed his orders, perhaps even more enthusiastically. When they lowered their course to tease her entrance, she had to bite down on her lip to stop the lewdest moan from manifesting into existence.

Levi pressed tingling, open-mouthed kisses to the tender skin between her breasts, but his eyes lingered on her features. “There’s a band playing. You don’t have to hold back.”

“I-“

“Don’t make me order you around in _this_ situation of all things,” he spoke just as two of his fingers easily slid in her drenched heat, causing her to let out a strangled moan. Levi hid his smirk into her curves, his cock twitching in his pants. “There we go.”

She was putty in his hands, F/N realized, yet she felt no inclination to change that – his touch felt _so good_ , and the way he spoke to her and maintained their intense eye contact made her walls flutter. The officer couldn’t remember ever being so shamelessly turned on, and it showed in the way she keened unabashedly, grinding into his fingers so as to ensure they reached as deep as they could go. He quickened his motions in accord with her needy movements, a low grunt vibrating in his chest at the sinful squelching that ensued – Levi was tactful enough not to mention it lest it embarrassed her, but she was so wet she’d soaked his entire wrist and invaded all of his senses with the musky scent of her arousal. Perhaps the Special Ops’ pragmatic little ladybug had an authority kink?

“Harder, Captain, please-“ her breathy plea turned into an uncontained wail as his hand practically vibrated against her, fingers bending inside her until they hit a bumpy spot that made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

“You like it hard and fast, huh?” Levi spoke for himself more than her, for F/N was a goner; his other hand reached down to stimulate her clit and a few strokes were all it took for her walls to clamp up around his digits in waves. She clawed at the bed sheets, back arching off the bed and his title falling off her lips in a way so unholy it irreversibly stained the military in his brain. It also made him groan at the sinful surge of pleasure in his now uncomfortably tight pants – Levi would die before admitting it, but maybe she wasn’t the only one with an uncharted authority kink.

The young woman struggled to catch her breath after falling down from her high, her open thighs still shaking. The Captain ran his sticky palms over the quivering flesh, now more languid than purposeful, his steely orbs patiently waiting for hers to open. The most furious blush stained her cheeks once she came to, and while it was a bit too adorable for comfort, Levi was slightly more interested in the way her toned muscles relaxed under him.

“Better?”

F/N gave a shy, but grateful nod in response. It was impossible to be completely unaffected by him, especially after he gave her what could possibly have been the best orgasm of her life, but she sighed at the relief in her belly. What had previously brought her to tears was now merely a dull ache. “Thank you, sir.”

Another twitch in his cock, and Levi bit back a hiss. The respectful way she normally addressed him was suddenly toying with his sanity. He cleared his throat.

“Do you want to keep going?”

She averted her gaze, forcing the brunet to once again remember whom he was dealing with. Getting F/N to directly ask for what she wanted was like asking Hange to keep her mouth shut. And yet, the young woman dragged her eyes back to his face, rosy cheeked but not quite shut off like he’d expected.

“If… it’s not too much trouble.”

At that, Levi snorted out loud. He supposed only someone like him could prompt an objectively stunning woman to assume having sex with her would be _‘trouble’_. Or, he suddenly thought, F/N being F/N, she was probably harsh on herself on this front too. In which case, she was an even bigger idiot than he’d initially pegged her for.

He shook his head, mentally kicking himself. This was none of his business.

F/N took that gesture as a reply, which in the end suited Levi just fine. She undid the buttons that kept what was left of her dress in place, sliding the ruined garment off while the brunet did quick work of removing his pants; the restriction had become embarrassingly unpleasant. Briefs were the next to go, and he sighed quietly when his cock sprang free; a slight flush reached his cheeks upon noticing the angry, red hardness of his manhood, tip already leaking with pre-cum. F/N, however, made no comment at the proof of the full extent of his arousal, much like he hadn’t on hers. She removed her own drenched, filthy underwear and gladly accepted his gentle kiss as he positioned himself above her again. The officer moaned softly, taking the liberty to caress his lightly dampened skin with the same care he was channeling into their lip lock – F/N hadn’t expected this tenderness from him, not one bit, but besides being exciting as all hell, it was also… comforting.

She felt him lining himself with her entrance, his arms encircling her safely. He was so close, it felt like every inch of her bare body had melted into him, waiting only for the final piece; his half-lidded eyes never left hers, waiting for any kind of clue that she’d changed her mind, but F/N would be an idiot to. She was no longer in agony and the fogginess in her brain was almost completely gone, but as they groaned together when he entered her at last, they needn’t speak to know they were on the same page.

Brought on by necessity or not, extremely unprofessional or not – this felt like something they both sorely needed, despite not being consciously aware of it until then.

They fell into a slow rhythm, so easily that it almost raised a question mark, but the liquid fire of each thrust took precedence. Levi couldn’t remember if sex had always felt this good and he’d just forgotten, or there was something about her in particular that made him grunt and gasp in the crook of her neck. His unhinged enjoyment of the act, coupled with the way he tightened his hold on her form until she could barely move an inch, only made the feeling of being stretched out that much more delicious for F/N. Her feet locked above his behind, pulling him into her with her characteristic, surprising strength that never failed to impress, and Levi lost control for a moment and bit down on her neck with a growl.

No, it wasn’t the sex. It was her, after all. Her and how _wanted_ she was making him feel.

As he ran his tongue over the bite to soothe the sting of it, F/N came to the same kind of conclusion. All her life, she’d been neglected, trampled like an ant, or ignorantly coddled. This kind of attention, thoughtfulness, _care_ was foreign to her. The respect and consideration in his touch made her want to melt into him, to prolong this feeling for as long as she could. And yet, her body was betraying her, aching for release, aching for more, aching for him.

“Oh, Captain,” she breathed in his ear, her arms wrapping around his neck. He bottomed out in her, hips swiveling to explore every crevice of her, from every angle he could reach. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing at that point, but it felt too fucking good to get a grip.

“Mhmm,” he hummed approvingly, now openly relishing the way she was calling out for him. He itched to go faster, already knowing she would also enjoy it, and yet the brunet wanted this to last just a little bit longer. A favor for a subordinate in need had turned into a dangerous, enslaving ride for the both of them. It was euphoric in so many more ways than they’d bargained for, and for two people who possessed an abundant amount of self-control, they couldn’t stop for the life of them.

“Please don’t stop,” F/N voiced that thought aloud, her normally moderate tone now high-pitched and shaky. She could have cried, in that moment, if for some reason he ceased his slow, torturously delicious assault.

Levi wouldn’t dream of it, but he lost his last semblance of restraint; he pulled back until only his tip remained sheathed in her, slamming back into her with enough force to knock the air out of both of their lungs. And he did so again, and again, and again, until F/N’s sensual moans turned into raspy panting, her juices flowing down his thigh. He had to start listing the contents of his cleaning supply closet in his mind, to prevent himself from releasing too soon.

“Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah!” her brain was reduced to a puddle, barely even registering the downright pornographic noises coming out of her mouth. Her walls were tightening in that telltale, heavenly way, and Levi was no foreigner to the sensation. He clenched his jaw, a lewd moan reverberating in his chest – she felt too fucking tight, too fucking good.

“Come on, F/N,” the Captain grunted in encouragement, “Let it go. Cum for me.”

Like the dutiful soldier she was, F/N obeyed – how could she not, when he commanded her in such a seductive way? It was all she needed to fall over the edge, and what a fall it was; her vision darkened with pixelated stars, her core squeezing him with every wave of the orgasm, her cry muffled by his lips. The kiss was feverish, animalistic even, and Levi barely pulled out of her in time to shoot his load on her supple stomach. Any reluctance to lie in his own semen was overshadowed by pleasure-induced exhaustion; he collapsed on top of her, any remaining energy being channeled towards not placing his entire body weight on her.

They stayed silent, both catching their breath. In part due to post-coital fatigue, in part because they were a bit uncertain as to how to proceed. It would be pathetically immature to ignore the fact that _something_ had happened, especially since they couldn’t try to pretend that they weren’t aware of it on each other’s end. Their bodies had spoken for themselves.

Eventually, Levi propped himself up on his elbows. First things first. “How are you feeling?”

F/N licked her dry lips, and the Captain forced himself to peel his eyes away from the action; he would have thought none of it mere hours ago, yet now he still retained the urge to kiss her despite the job being done. He had to knock it out of himself.

“I think it’s all gone. I don’t feel any more pain.”

“That’s good then,” he grunted, pulling himself up. He was a sweaty mess of body fluids, and he didn’t exactly feel inclined to put his clothes back on in such a state; neither was he enthused by the prospect of asking Lord Wagner to use a bathroom, however – he’d be better off parading into the ballroom and formally announcing he’d just fucked his subordinate’s brains out. As such, he did the next best thing, grabbing a hold of the satiny bed sheet – it was ruined anyway.

F/N hadn’t dared to hope his addictive display of gentleness would continue after the act, so her breath hitched when he kindly wiped her off before himself. She gazed at him with a mixture of affection and uncertainty.

“Sir?”

“Hm?” the Captain didn’t seem to think much of it, already focused on making himself as decent as he could, given the circumstances – he would at least need to wash his hands, unless he wanted the entirety of their squad to become closely acquainted with the admittedly pleasant fragrance of F/N’s nether regions. He wasn’t looking forward to the long ride back to the HQ.

Distracted by these thoughts, Levi only belatedly noticed the expression on his subordinate’s face.

“Thank you. For all of this.”

Like him, she wasn’t outstandingly proficient when it came to expressing her emotions; but that just meant he understood her all the more clearly. He knew exactly what she was expressing gratitude for and, honestly, for a split second he got the urge to thank her as well.

Instead, he settled for ruffling her messy, tangled hair. The gesture held more weight to it than before, and it was obvious from the genuine little smile on her face that she knew it. “Don’t mention it. I assume you agree with me that this is better off staying between us.”

She made a face, shuddering. “Gladly. Although I think by ‘us’ you mean you, me, Commander Erwin and whoever will be cleaning this place.”

She wouldn’t have been handpicked for his squad if she wasn’t sharp as a whip.

“Don’t worry about Erwin,” Levi addressed what he could tell she was most anxious about. “He knows the full extent of what happened. Plus you’re everyone’s favorite little brat, right? Guess that works out in your favor for once.”

Normally she would have rolled her eyes at the teasing remark and pouted for good measure, but right then she raised a playful brow of her own. “Good thing you never looked at me like one, sir, or this would have been weird.”

Levi wanted to snort, except he couldn’t – he’d hidden it well, but he _had_ , and now she was unknowingly fucking with his brain again. And for the love of the Walls, she was still naked.

“Put your dress back on and my jacket over it, it should cover the top part. We’re heading back to the base and it’ll be a long ass time before I agree for us to attend one of these pigsties again,” he feigned disinterest, but his eyes still couldn’t help tracing her forms as she rose from the bed to do as she was told. He’d familiarized himself with too much of her too quickly that night, he realized, and it was probably going to fuck with him for the foreseeable future.

An afterthought suddenly hit him, making her stop like a deer in headlights when he expressed it aloud.

“And your days of weaseling your way out of stable duty are over by the way. I saw what you’re truly capable of, you manipulative little shit.”


End file.
